There are many environments without a surrounding communications/data infrastructure required to support communications and information services equipment, such as equipment used to access a network, transmit or encrypt network traffic, host (run) software applications, store digital data or connect and conduct phone calls or video teleconferencing. It is often desirable to build the electronic equipment using off-the-shelf electronic components for simplicity and to keep production and maintenance costs low. Development and operating costs can be reduced or eliminated by integrating existing computer components, power supply modules, and/or telecommunication components in an electronic system. A potential drawback with using off-the-shelf components is that they may not be well suited for use in harsh operating environments, including elevated ambient operating temperatures.
The maximum rated operating internal temperature of the module is often a function of the amount of heat produced by the various electronic components inside the module during operation, the maximum operating core temperature limits of those components, and the amount of heat expected to be removed from the module during operation at the maximum rated operating ambient air temperature (e.g., the amount of heat expected to be removed by a built-in cooling fan inside the module). For example, if the ambient air temperature rises above the maximum rated operating ambient temperature for the module, at least one of the electronic components inside the module is likely to reach a core temperature above the maximum operating temperature for the corresponding electronic component(s). In some cases, this elevated temperature can reduce the operating life of the module or cause the module to fail. Even if the individual maximum operating core temperature limits of the electronic components inside the module are high, the maximum ambient internal operating temperature of the module may be fairly low, because only a small amount of heat is expected to be removed from the module during operation. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for cooling electronic modules.